This invention relates in general to an attachment assembly for releasably interconnecting two objects and, in particular, relates to a device for interconnecting a container to a supporting element such as a lanyard or tether.
It has been long known that various cleansing preparations, such as soaps, lotions, antibacterial and antimicrobial materials, can be packaged and dispensed in various ways for use by the ultimate user.
Some of these approaches involve counter-mounted bottles or containers, and wall-mounted dispensers. In some instances, however, the same products can be packaged in small containers containing small amounts of the product and intended to be carried on the person of the user. These containers are often carried in the pocket of the user""s apparel or, alternatively, received in a holster or a similar holding device which can be mounted on the belt, for example. The contents are also dispensed from the container in various ways such as by some sort of pump or by simply opening and inverting the container.
However, it has also been found that it would be desirable to provide these smaller containers in a more readily accessible position on the body of the user, such as, from the neck of the user so that they would be readily accessible without disengaging them from any securing device or, alternatively, used with the container mounted on the supporting member, such as, a lanyard, etc.
It is accordingly, the principal object of this invention to provide a means for interconnecting a supporting device or element worn from the neck of the ultimate user and the bottle from which the contents can be dispensed.
It has been found that a suitable device for interengaging a lanyard, tether or other support element, worn on the person of the end user, with the container can be provided by providing a flexible clip made out of suitable resilient or flexible material such as various types of plastic which can engage the neck of the bottle or container and an engagement member secured to the clip for attachment to the lanyard or tether.
It has been further found that the objects of the invention can be further achieved by providing a positioning plate depending from the ring of the engagement clip to abut a side surface of the container so as to keep the container oriented in the desired condition.
Accordingly, production of an improved bottle attachment device with the character above-described becomes the principal object of this invention with other objects thereof becoming more apparent upon a reading of the following brief specification considered and interpreted in view of the accompanying drawings.